The Condemned
by mick.pellegrino
Summary: A decision that changes lives forever?Whats a story without plot twists? Not your simple Percy goes to Hogwarts story. M to be safe and slash. Main Pairings: PJ/AC, ND/TM (For right now, other pairings will be decided later or as the story progresses.)
1. Chapter 1

The Condemned

 **I re-did this story, added some things^^ Enjoy.**

/Percy POV\\\

"Hey Percy, can I talk to you for a second?"

My mom's, Sally Jackson's, voice filtered through my door.

"Sure mom, one sec."

I looked down at the letter Annabeth had sent me only a week into school year. She was in one of those girls only academy's, with Rachel. Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the Camp Half-Blood's Oracle.

I set it-the letter- down my bedside table and proceeded to walk into the living room where my mom sat with something in her hands.

"Yes?"

"Oh. Percy…"

She watched as I sat on the couch beside her. Being closer, I saw that she held a folded up paper clutched in her grasp.

"What's that?"

"This…" She looked down, at her hands, worried on her lip, before speaking.

"This is a letter, Percy, for you, something I hoped you would never get, something…"

"…Something that I hoped we wouldn't have to talk about…"

She peeked up at me and I saw tears in her eyes before staring back down.

"Mom?" I whisper helplessly, watching as she hands me the thick paper.

It is not, in fact, _a_ paper, but two.

"What…?"

I attempt to read, it and the more I read, the more disbelieving I am.

I stare at the second paper, a list.

"I know…I know you probably don't understand…of course….You don't…so I'll try to explain it the best I can."  
"You see, it was before I met your father. Long ago, as a child, I was brought up in a world, filled with chaos and disorder. I wasn't safe. My father…is-was-dangerous, the reason I left, so my mother…"

"Mother? Left what? Wait…Father? I have a grandfather?"

"Had, Percy…he um, well, died. But,"

She held up her hand to stop the flow of questions that threatened to spill from me. I held my tongue, and she continued.

"Questions later, alright?"

I nod.

"Anyways, my mum took me away from my home country…"

She sees my shocked expression and smiles.

"Yeah, I know, shocker, aint it? I came from Britain. Escaping from my father, a power hungry…killer…"

She swallows hard. I'm completely shocked to my very core. I don't know why she wants to talk about her family now because she never did before at all, and I'm wondering if this has to do with my letter…

"I don't know how to start…I was taken away one night, by my mother because he didn't want his followers to find out about his bastard child…"

I take her hand, trying to ignore the how she called herself a bastard child so bitterly and angrily.

"She took me to the airport and told me to flee, to America, find somewhere safe and hidden where my father wouldn't find me…yet,"

"He did, somehow he did and he demanded I come back to him. I didn't of course. I met your father, Poseidon and had you. I didn't get any threats at all until you were fourteen, fifteen-ish. And I knew he was back from whatever it is that stopped him from sending anything. I had no idea….the horrors….my mum endured…..and others that fell to the tortures and death that went on over there…by my father's hand…."

"Mom…" I whisper and hug her tightly, letting her sob into my shoulder.

"I knew that you would be special, Percy, strong. Stronger than anyone and I was right. You have my father's powers too…"

A knock sounded at the door and I jumped. I let go of my mother and go to answer it.

I opened the door to the oddest people.

An aged woman stood there wearing glasses and clothes that fell to her ankles. She wore a tall black hat, pointed at the top. Beside her stood a younger woman but not as not as weirdly dressed. She wore a dark brown overcoat, and shocking pink hair. I didn't like the way she stared at me though, it was wary…definitely like she wanted to beat me up or something. But the way she stood and the bags under her eyes, I realized she must have lost somebody important. I knew because I've seen that look on people at camp after the war.

"Hello? Can I help you?" I said, completely confused.

Four people walked up to the apartment door, teens about my age. In fact I could see that look on all their faces. But why…? How…

"Yes you can, but may we come in? We will explain all we can, no doubt your mum tried. We have some information you out to know." The woman said in a wary kind of voice.

"Information? How do you know my mom?"

"Let them in Percy, its ok." His mom put a hand on his shoulder and guided him to the side to watch the strangers pass them into their living room. I could sense how tense she was in the strange people's presence. I wondered why.

Who were they, exactly? From the letter, I guessed they came from there, and assuming they did, wouldn't they wait until I got there to introduce themselves? Or wait…did this somehow have to do with my grandfather? My mom did say he was ultimately the most dangerous person in Britain, so they had to have come from there, if I go by their accent. But, he mused, only one of them had talked with that accent, so only he could assume one travelled from Britain. And if they all were from Britain, why send so many people? Did they think he was dangerous, as a grandson of my mom's father? In a way, I supposed I was, being a half-blood and all, and besides, I couldn't ignore the fact that I had helped with my other grandfather, Kronos, to die. So they couldn't have been all wrong with their worries of me being so dangerous, I already am.

I walked into the living room, musing over my thoughts as the teens sat on the couch and the adults, on the chairs.

"Percy, honey, can you grab a couple chairs, please?"

"Oh. Sure."

I went back into the kitchen and took two chairs and brought them for my mom and I to sit on.

"We're terribly sorry for the intrusion but we had to see the surprising grandson….for, well, safety measures. On my -I guess I can call-boss's orders of course. Again. Sorry."

"Oh, no worries. I was kind of expecting someone to find Percy. I wanted a normal life for him, as normal as I could be getting threats and summons from my father."

"Yes, and seeing as Percy has skipped going to school, for-"

"Six, seven bloody years, mate." The red head exclaimed, sounding surprised.

"Language!" The older woman scolded.

"Anyways, yes, in fact we had no idea what to do with him. I've never had to deal with his kind of case before and it was only when I stumbled into the headmaster's office and discovered the clue to finding Percy, actually I-we, the Order-managed to piece together what he had found or questioned. Thus we contacted you and I'm so glad you're so willing to cooperate Mrs. Jackson or we wouldn't be here and Percy wouldn't have found out about world he never knew existed." The woman babbled nonsense about what he already knew and Percy patiently waited for why they were here. Did they want to take him away?

"Professor?" The teen with glasses asked, politely interrupting.

"Oh, right, yes. Percy, dear I'm afraid, you're not in fact a wizard-"

"What? Then why-" Percy started.

"Yet,"

"You don't exactly have your magic because I used a powerful spell to contain it within you, to trap it and hold it until you come of age." Sally said and I frowned unable to comprehend anything she said. Magic? I have magic? Spell? What…I'm so confused, even more now.

"Erm, what? What age is that?"

"It should be…your next birthday. But beware. I think I remember reading that you might have some pent up magic from not using it for so long so just please, be very careful."

"But my birthday is next month…"

"Yes. And I think we should start with your father." The older woman started.

"My father?"

"Oh sorry, your grandfather. Yes, you know his name?"

"Um, no."

"Oh, the name he was born with is Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"Oh?"

"Yes Percy, your full name is Perseus Marvolo Jackson-Riddle."


	2. Chapter 2

Condemned

School started for me I won't have much to write, ya know, studying, homework and bla-ness.

Sorry in advance.

On we go. Enjoy…

Chapter Two

/Percy POV\\\

That night, after some surprises, I dreamt.

It was odd. My dream-self woke to the throne room on Olympus and watched as Zeus summoned all the gods, even Hades, which was weird because he was only allowed to come to Olympus on the solstices.

It must have been pretty important. _Really_ important I noticed Zeus looked super pale and he waited a moment before speaking.

"I guess… I guess this is it…"

"Father?" Artemis stared worriedly at Zeus, so did I.

"Daughter…it seems the last prophecy has yet to pass us soon…so soon…"

All the Olympians gasped at the king god's words and paled considerably. My father, Poseidon griped his trident tightly and spoke hesitantly and so….warily.

"Brother…? Is this true? So soon? After three millennium? Did the fates…?"

Zeus sighed loudly and rubbed his beard.

"The Fates…have granted us… one month until the prophecy and that will be the time we-"

"Hold up, time out what did you just say? Please tell me it's not what I think it is…" Apollo pleaded and Zeus could only stare grimly and nod his head.

"I-I'm afraid the last prophecy will be spoken again at the camp, through the mortal girl, your Oracle I believe, Apollo."

"My Oracle? But how do you know that?"

"The Fates."

"Are you sure, because if it is, who will take our domains?"

"Rest assured, they will go into good hands…..I think…"

"I hope so. I think our children have proven themselves worthy thrice over, especially my son." Poseidon said proudly.

I woke up then, immediately my jaw drops open, unable to grasp what this meant.

I don't think I could be more shocked. Or scared or terrified. What could cause the gods to act like this over some prophecy? And if they knew what it specified, like how would they know? Does it say they're going to die or something? Seriously didn't we already go through this? When I was sixteen, the world was at my very choice basically, whether I would choose to give Luke my sword or not, because that was a big sacrifice, what Luke did, willing to die. He was the hero. Not me.

Domains? Ok, I think that would be like Poseidon, his rule is over the sea, earthquakes and horses. But not like he had control over the sun, because that would be Apollo's 'domain'.

"Percy?"

"Time to get up, honey, they're going to be here soon."

"Ok…" I yell back, now noticing the wondrous smell of waffles in the air.

I get dressed in jeans, sneakers and a band shirt, black veil brides, I believe. Thalia had given it to me last year, trying to sway me into her taste in music. They sound great, but I don't think they are my favorite; usually I just listen to whatever is on the radio at the time.

As I pull on a red hoodie over top a thought pops into my head making me pause.

" _The Fates…have granted us… one month until the prophecy and that will be the time we_ -"

One month. In one month it will be my birthday. HONESTLY. What is this?

I make my way to the kitchen following the heavenly scent I know so well.

"Sleep well?" My mom asks and I can't help but frown, thinking ' _underestimate_ '.

I swallow hard, and try to nod convincingly. Somehow this isn't what I should talk about with her. I need to mull this over, talk to Annabeth, or wait. Should I wait until Rachel tells the camp what the prophecy is or what? Gods this is so confusing me so much, and with Headmistress Mcgonagall coming back to the apartment with Nymphadora, an auror, who apparently was assigned to my case or something, it wasn't specific. I know now it's because they want to make sure the grandson of Tom Riddle or Voldemort (His more common name) isn't evil. Another thought makes me pause when I'm about to take a bite of waffles.

" _Who's going to take our domains?...I hope our children has proven themselves worthy…"_

I drop my fork and when my mother turns to me, she sees me backing up to the wall, open mouthed and wanted to speak but unsure what to say and my eyes are wide and unseeing. She probably sees the turmoil in them.

I watch as she stares worriedly and tries to approach me.

"Percy?" She asks softly.

"I…I don't…I… I think we should talk about this later…" We can't, not now, I have much to do.

"Ok, if we don't, send me a letter, ok?"

"Kay."

I hear a knock and rush to my room. They said to pack light so I fold up Annabeth's letter and put it with riptide in my hoodie pocket. They don't know how long I'm going to stay in Britain, and after all, once this spell is over I'm going to have to spend some time getting my powers under control.

I looked around the room and stared at it. I had a feeling I wouldn't be seeing it for a long while.

"Ready?"

"Yeah.."

"Be good ok? Try not to get in trouble. You'll be safe, I promise." She smiled at me.

"I will and I'll try not to." I smile back, hopefully I would allowed to come back to the school if nothing too major happens that I'll be expelled.

"Ready to go?" Professor Mcgonagall asked, coming in the kitchen.

"Yeah…Bye mom." I hugged her tightly.

"Bye Percy, have fun for me."

"Ok. But mom? Will this be like camp?" I don't care how weird this must sound but I have to know. I can't have monsters coming in the school and endangering everyone.

"Exactly like camp. Like I said, you'll be safe, Percy. Love you."

"Love you too."

"How are we getting there? Because Britain is really far away."

"We will apparate. Unless you have a floo network connected to Britain's?" She looked at Sally and I just sort of stared, lost in the language that they understood.

"Floo? Appa-Apper-at? What…" I frown, frustrated.

"No, I'm sorry." She apologized.

"It's alright Percy will just have to side apparate. Just grab my arm this might feel weird."

I looked worriedly at my mom, afraid but excited.

"Bye."

And I was whisked away, the last image of my mom standing there, with a wistful smile.

* * *

Sally stared at the spot where Percy had disappeared only a moment ago with a crack.

"Percy…if only I could tell you where you truly belong…"

She closed her eyes and concentrated hard.

Five seconds later, a woman with long curly brown hair and warm brown eyes stood in her place.

"I love you….good-bye…"

She too disappeared in a harsh light.


	3. Chapter 3

Condemned Chapter Three

Warning: Slight swearing, sadness…angst-y…also any bullying I write in this chapter and possible later chapters I do NOT promote. It's just mean.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that Rick Riordon has written. It's all his, not mine. Except the plot. And OC's.

A/N: So I've been having these ideas that I need to write down so expect delays but I'm not quitting this story, just starting other projects^^

Nico Di'Angelo was simply minding his own business. He was in the underworld, away from all the campers in Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter when he was summoned by his father.

He groggily woke up from his nap, listening to the Hades butler skeleton Winston, chatter, telling him to get up.

"A'ight, a'ight, I'm coming, I'll be there in a few minutes."

More skeleton chatter before the dead man left.

He could probably shadow travel but he was on orders from Will-the annoying shit head- to not shadow travel for a _month_. A month. Before it was safe.

He sighed and made his way down the hallway then the grand obsidian staircase inlaid with precious expensive gems.

Nico had absolutely no idea why he had been summoned.

He finally reached the throne Hades was sitting in, who sat with a contemplative look, rubbing his chin.

Nico kneeled and bowed his head.

"Rise, "

Nico did.

"I have a job for you, a mission."

Nico was speechless.

A mission? From his _father_? There was the rare case _anyone_ got a mission from their parent, so as not to show favoritism, and besides, it was his father _, his father_. Pretty rare in itself.

"I understand this is rare indeed, but I ask of you to not speak of this to a soul, quite literally."

Nico nodded, still shocked.

"Good. Now this mission, is to observe a man that had escaped my grasp for some time. It is frustrating."

Nico didn't understand.

"I had to pull some strings and over-due _favors_ ,"

At this Hades growled.

"But I managed to get some items prepared for you. First though, I must give you back what was rightfully yours. It will help with your mission."

Hades then stood and walked forward, shrinking as he went so he was standing in front of a confused Nico.

Nico still didn't understand. Give what back?

"Here...are your memories."

Memories-?

The god of the underworld was reaching with a cold pale hand, and Nico couldn't stop it.

The hand touched his forehead and the world swirled and shifted, until it came to a stop on a dark street. Clouds were dark and low overhead.

"W-what?"

Bewildered, Nico looked over his shoulders and spotted a dark building, taller and slightly separated than the others.

"Venire acceso, sbrigarsi su adesso, "(1)

A woman's voice said and he saw said woman walk quickly up the street, to the dark building.

Nico gasped, recognizing the woman, and what she spoke. She had grasped two children's hands on either side of her.

He also recognized the children too.

He had never had pictures of himself when he was younger but he definitely was sure the small boy clinging to the woman's hand was him, the same curly dark hair and eyes, the same olive skin although his was lighter. The woman his mom and Bianca…

He felt a pang in his heart at the sight. He missed his older sister so much…

But they had gone by so quick and rushed to catch up to them, until they reached the gates of the shady property.

His mom let go of his younger self's hand in order to open the large iron gate door.

Nico could barely make out the block lettering with his dyslexia.

He saw 'Swolo'in big letters and Oprhaegna' underneath. He guessed it said something Orphange?

Why were they at an orphanage?

Nico shook his head and followed the people up stairs to the door that opened to a rather harsh looking woman.

"Hello?"

"Hello, my name is Maria Di'Angelo," His mom said in thick, Italian accented English.

"I have come to speak business about my children, you see, yea?"

The other woman sighed heavily and nodded.

"Oh. Yes, well, my name is . We better take things to my office."

Nico had to just watch, watch his mother sign away his younger self and sister's lives.

They walked down the hallways that weren't really decorated. It was just brick walls and dark doors.

He followed Mrs. Cole go into an office, and gesture for his mother to sit and the children stood side by side, looking frightened. She dug around in the desk drawers, pulling out papers.

The scene faded and he was looking at his mother bent over, talking rapid Italian to his younger self and his older sister, Bianca.

"Io sono dispiacere figlio, io dovere verso andare tranne io disposto essere indietro siccome presto siccome io potere."

 _I am sorry children, I have to go but I will be back as soon as I can._

Nico and the younger children watch as their mother walks away.

Gone.

Gone but coming back soon right? But how soon would she be gone?

"Come on," The old woman gestures and the children reluctantly walk with her.

"Now I'm not sure if you understand me but I have to separate you, it is one of the rules we have here."

Now the children looked horrified, grabbing on to each other, probably scared they were going to be separated forever.

"It's alright…"

She brought up her hand and with it papers.

"…Bianca and Nicodemus, there will be time to see each other often, I assure you. Now we must get you to your rooms before lunch. "

Nico has to follow with even more confusion, since when was his name Nicodemus? And see put Bianca in her room by herself, with a bed, nightstand, wardrobe and a uniform on the bed. It didn't look comfortable at all. It was a grey scratchy material.

Nico's memory-self hugged Bianca goodbye before walking upstairs.

Mrs. Cole led them to another door but this one opened to a bigger room, the same as Bianca's but double everything.

A boy sat there, much younger, maybe by a couple years, with a calculating look.

"I'm sorry you don't get your own room but we simply don't have enough space to keep all the children so you will be sharing with this young boy, Thomas. Ok Nicodemus?"

Memory-Nico nods, staring at Thomas.

Mrs. Cole leaves before saying,

"Lunch will be in ten minutes. You can get into your uniform."

No one says anything.

The door closes and it isn't until the footsteps fade away does Thomas speaks.

"Call me Tom."

Nico notices it's not a suggestion but a demand.

"O-ok…call me Nico" Says memory-Nico, his English hard to recognize through his accent.

His younger self walks over to pick up the uniform, and examine it.

"It's ok, I won't look."

Memory-Nico turns and watches Tom spin himself around and face the white brick.

The memory then fades and changes to a courtyard, the tall building of the orphanage and four boys stood in a corner, two boys with their backs against the wall, his memory self and Tom. They faced two older, taller boys, each muscular, towering above them.

"Where is it? Where's my little brother's book, huh? He said you probably have it."

Tom raised his chin defiantly, slightly in front of memory-Nico.

"Who says I've got his book? The word of a five year old? What proof have you got?"

Nico suspected this Tom was either really brave or really stupid.

When the older boy paused too long, Tom continued.

"Mmmhmm, thought so. Now if you will-"

"No, I know you have it. I'm not leaving until Fred has it. So give it back freak."

Tom bristled, and took a step forward, getting right into the bullies face.

"No, you listen here. Just because your brother says I _probably_ have it doesn't mean I actually _posses_ it."

"Hey, give him the book, or else," The other boy said, fists clenching.

Tom cocks an eyebrow.

"Or else what?" His eyes are full of mirth and warning.

"Tom," Memory-Nico hisses.

"Leave it."

"Oh my, look at what we have here, John," The leader of the two says to his friend when Tom backs up slowly.

"The wanker is following the faggots orders-"

"I am not a faggot, and Tom is not a wanker, you take that back." Nico is surprised at how is memory self has harnessed his powers at such a young age as the temperature drops and the shadows grow thicker.

"W-woah. Calm down-"

"Take it back." Memory-Nico has stepped forward beside Tom and Nico can see the power radiating from them both.

He scoffs.

"No," The older one says, arrogant.

"Billy," John's voice is shaky, scared.

Billy cracks his knuckles and stretches.

"Let's teach these faggots a lesson shall we?"

"B-but-"

"But what? Scared of faggots, John?"

John shoots the two younger boys a look, almost apologetic.

"No. Of course not."

"Good."

The memory fades and Nico sees many like it, brawls and fights, Tom and his younger self standing up for each other.

Others are memories of the sea and always there was Tom, them laughing and talking and just…things that he would never do with anyone else because he would never get that close to someone like that not even his sister, Hazel and Nico had begun to realize that Tom was rather important in his younger years.

But why would his father show him these memories? Hadn't he been dipped in the River Lethe? And what was with his name? Nicodemus? So Nico was short for Nicodemus but why never tell him that?

So if he looked around six in the first memory, and then maybe nine or ten in the next, the memories alternating between different stages of his life in that orphanage. That meant when he was six, he got dropped off at the orphanage and then obviously picked up when he was ten, when him and his sister went to the Lotus Casino to stay for over seventy years.

But another thing bothered him immensely. In a few memories he could recall there was himself and Tom but Tom was showing him something, and he _levitated_ the lamp from their nightstand, without touching it. Then later, Nico, _Nico_ was doing the same thing to a rabbit, raising it to the ceiling and Holy Zeus, there was only one possible explanation.

He didn't want to believe it but was he a son of Hecate? It was an impossible notion because his parents were Maria Di'Angelo and Hades. No way did he have magical powers. Or did he?

Was he blessed with the power of Hecate? Was it from Hades? Probably not? Because he didn't know if it was hereditary, because then he could've gotten it from his mother's side of the family. But trying to trace that…his family was rather large.

So what did these memories have to do with his mission?

Some were of his sister, but they were brief. Some was of the fights, again, brief. Most were of the boy, Tom, who seemed friendly to him but cold to others, to the bullies who made fun of them.

Finally after the last memory -when he had to leave, which was sad because it was emotional, they didn't want to be separated from each other …it was an odd thing for him to witness, especially of himself because it made sense, they…. they _loved_ each other, they only had each other for friends-the scene faded and he was in the underworld again, Hades withdrawing his hand.

"What was that?" Nico-or was it Nicodemus?-asked.

"What does that have to do with my mission? I thought-"

Hades raises a slim hand to stop the assailant of questions from the Ghost King.

"Answers will be given. You need to know the mission."

"Yes?"

"Come,"

He turns and Nico follows down the halls of the palace until they reach the unused living room.

They both sit opposite each other on the lavish couches, an obsidian coffee table in between them, a black carpet beneath their feet, silver and gold strewn in it. Surrounding them are bookshelves and a few trophy cases, maybe from past sons of Hades. He hadn't been in the living room at all since living at the palace.

Said Hades then starts speaking.

"I think the best place to begin is that you were never dipped in the Lethe. I decided to keep your memories because I thought it useful and I was right. That's all I can say about it."

Nico didn't press even if it was curious his father wouldn't talk about why he would take his memories.

"Ok, so why give them back to me now? Did you change that vision of my mother? Why?"

"I wanted to wait until the time was right. Either you weren't ready or you were gone somewhere. The vision was not altered. It was ended right before I changed my mind to take your reminiscence of the past. Besides the boy you were so close to? His full name is Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Nico stiffens.

"Riddle?" He can barely contain his shock.

The name is familiar to him because his father had mentioned him a plethora of times how Riddle had escaped his grasp, escaped death so many times.

He was somewhat of a legend in the Underworld.

"Yes, Riddle. It's odd, because just as he was dying, he was…taken from me."

"Taken? What do you mean? That's-that's…"

"Impossible? So I thought. I have no clue who it could've been, if I'm honest."

"But what does this have to do with my mission?"

"You must find Riddle, and return him to me."

" _Find_ him?! Do you realize how much land I would have to cover to find him? The countries and cities-"

"Yes, yes but you don't have to worry about that. You see, I suspect he's in one of two places. If I'm right and he is brought back to life, he should be twelve or thirteen, young, because the power needed to do that… and if in fact, he retains his prior memories and powers, in his body somehow, then he should be in Camp Half-Blood."

"Camp-? That's a lot of ifs. And how am I supposed to know if he is actually Riddle? Wait, you said if Riddle retains his powers. What powers? Oh Gods. He's a half-blood?!"

Nico was mind blown. First, Tom was brought back to life, now he's somehow a half-blood?

"Yes. Either at Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter Tom should be there. It won't that hard to spot Riddle. He'll be where the power is. In his last life he started a war…but beware and be cautious, he's dangerous."

"Riddle started a war? Why haven't you...?"

"The memories I gave you were important so we could capture Riddle and make sure he didn't get away this time."

"Ok..so what now? Do I go back and just watch out for Riddle?"

"Exactly."

"But wait…if Tom is a half-blood then who's his parent?"

Hades hesitated.

"That's…not important right now."

Nico wanted to ask why but Hades gave him the look that told him not to ask any more questions.

Why though? Why couldn't Hades answer that simple question?

"Fine. I guess I'll head to Camp Half-Blood to start looking."

"Good. Then I'll see you when you when you've got Riddle."

He got up to leave.

"Ok-"

"Oh, and one more thing Nico?"

"Yes?"

"Take this pearl,"

He was handed a black pearl, the surface smooth, but he could sense the power lying within it.

"And when you have Riddle, remember, you have to be touching him when you crush it. It will bring you straight to me."

"Ok."

"Make me proud Nico."

Nico paused. He could see a mad fire burning in the cold black abyss of Hades eyes. But underlying it was a tenderness that reminded him of Tom…but it was weird.

Why would Hades show this much emotion towards him? It was just a mission.

"O-ok. See you…"

He turned and walked out of the living room, leaving Hades sitting on the couch. Just as he was in the doorway, Hades spoke.

"Goodbye son."

He paused again.

"Goodbye…."

He didn't turn around to see Hades expression, to see the tears that formed.

In Nico's absence, Hades spoke once, in the freezing air, his voice cracking.

"I am so sorry,"

The room glowed as Hades teleported away.

Venire acceso, sbrigarsi su adesso- Come on, hurry up now

A/N: I can't wait for your minds to be blown^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Warning: Some swearing, fluff.

When they speak greek, it will be underlined.

Nico thought life was going okay, he had the annoying shit head –cough, cough, Will cough cough - as his best friend and although he no longer liked Percy-the raven haired teen hated the way Nico would disregard the fact that he was gay. It was funny really, watching him sputter for reasons why he was everybody's 'type'- but all in all everything was normal as one could be as a demigod.

Until Chris.

It was around noon when he'd heard of another camper coming across the boundary line, only it wasn't another younger child or preteen-the guy was his age, sixteen.

There had been a few instances when an older demigod made it to Camp Half-Blood and they had been almost claimed instantly and it was almost always by one of the minor god or goddesses because if it was any other gods they would've been found out sooner. Especially if they were older, and he estimated the new camper would get claimed by the campfire at the latest.

But then he got tasked with showing the new camper around.

Despite what his father said for him to do right away- he also had duties as senior camper to fulfill and besides, no one was supposed to know about his mission, even Chiron who only knew he was trying to find someone, someone important.

So to the big house he went, spotting said Chiron in his wheelchair, Dionysus and a satyr sitting around a table playing pinochle as always.

As he rounded the wooden porch, he saw the new addition, a tall lanky teen, maybe a couple inches taller than him stood beside the centaur in blue skinny jeans, sneakers and a black hoodie.

"Hi," he announced, stepping up behind the tall boy, and turning with the railing at his back so he faced everyone.

"Hello Nico. This is Christopher." Chiron said, gesturing to said boy.

"Chris, I prefer Chris."

Nico, who was blushing under everyone's gaze, blushed even harder when he met Chris's eye's, which were a smoky blue, and gasped softly at the beautiful pale face.

He tried covering his gasp with a cough, much to his embarrassment.

Chris had dark brown hair falling right above perfect eyebrows. He had a square jaw and lips that looked so soft.

Chris extended a slim pale hand.

Nico took it with his own, cold one and they shook.

But as they shook hands, a nagging feeling overtook Nico.

A feeling of…something, like he knew Chris.

As he opened his mouth to ask if he had met him somewhere, he thought better of it and chose instead to say,

"Should I show him around now?"

Chiron nodded.

"Bye," He said, walking forward, leaving.

"See you at supper."

"Ok."

As they left the older beings to their card games, Nico couldn't help but point out the strawberry fields and the bigger buildings rather uncomfortably.

He cursed everybody's imaginative minds-especially most of the girls and _especially_ Annabeth's whom had wandered up to him with a gleam in her stormy grey eye's.

That was most definitely _not_ a good sign. His instincts told him to just grab Chris and sprint away.

But how would he explain that?

"Oh hello Nico, who's this?"

Mentally yelling profanity's at her, he-though reluctantly- introduced both parties.

"See you later, oh and by the way, I ship you guys."

"Go to Hades." He spat.

"Only after you."

"Fuck you."

"Maybe later." She smiled when Nico winced and gave him a look that made Nico want to run and hide. She spun on the spot and sauntered away to training the new demigods with Clarisse.

He fumed, his face probably beet colored.

He could feel Chris's curious glances, obviously sensing his distress. He desperately hoped he wouldn't ask because he would rather not talk about his sexuality and scare him away, even if Annabeth-the ass hole- said everyone would be so accepting, take the gods for example. Zeus married his sister, most of them were intermarried between cousins and brothers. They gave no fucks.

Apparently neither should he.

Even if Will insisted that nobody would dare dislike just because of his sexuality or else they would answer to him. Which was reassuring in a way but he didn't want to take his chances.

"This is the pavilion,"

"This is where we eat? What about the weather?"

Chris asked, eyeing the open roof.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Dionysus control the weather as the head of the camp though if you want to learn more about it I guess you could ask him when he's in a good mood."

Chris nodded his head and followed him further into the woods.

"How would I know if he's in a good mood?"

"If someone's dying."

"Seriously?"

"No, Mr. D is just moody twenty-four seven."

Chris smirked and nodded his head, following Nico further in the woods.

"This is the second wing of the cabins that have been built, since the agreement between the two camps just last year. There is talk of more cabins to build and expanding, even another camp possibly. Anyways, these cabins are for demigods after they've been claimed by their parent. Honestly I suspect you're a son of Zeus even if he's really not supposed to have kids. I'll just have to wait and see when you train."

"Zeus is the god of the skies, the king yes?"

"Yes."

"And you can determine my parentage just by watching me train?"

Nico noted his disbelief and nodded.

"Yes, the senior campers, like myself and Annabeth, the girl you just met, and I oversee the training, for example archery. If you're good in that specific skill, we can consider different gods and goddesses because of that skill."

"So if I was good at say weaving, what would that mean?"

"It would mean one of two things, you are the son of Athena or son of a minor god."

"But I thought Athena was a maiden goddess, that she couldn't have children."

Boy, Chris was asking a lot of questions, but at least he wouldn't be attentive to the other uncomfortable things.

"Do you know how Athena was born?"

"She was born from Zeus's head…"

"Yes, and that's how Athena's children are born. If you must know you can ask them in cabin six."

Nico showed him the cabins, the only two wings of twenty, explaining the abilities and some of the histories the best he could.

By the time they made it back to the pavilion after hearing the conch horn blow signifying supper, the sin setting.

"I'm sure you'll be claimed during supper, or when we get there, if not, the campfire at the latest."

"Who do you think I'll be claimed by?"

"Like I said, Zeus but thinking about it now, probably Aphrodite."

Chris smirked and Nico looked away as he spoke.

"Because of my looks?"

Nico blushed at Chris's smug tone but agreed anyways.

They stepped onto the smooth marble floor and made their way to the head table where Chiron and Dionysus sat. There was a low buzz of noise as not all campers had arrived yet and were arriving.

"Hey," Nico nodded to the roman visitors which consisted of Frank, Hazel, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper and others he didn't recognize. He glared at Jason and the girls unamused when they caught sight if him with Chris, probably 'shipping' them together already.

He growled and turned to walk faster to the bigger tables.

"Chiron…"

Chiron looked up at his name, opening his mouth but then Chiron's whole face went slack, eyes widening.

Sensing danger from the fear that emanated from the centaur, he reached across his body to pull out his sword.

Spinning on his heel, and only then did he notice the pin drop _silence_ , the piercing silence that just _echoed_.

Only then did he notice the glowing from the symbol that lit everyone's horrified faces.

Well, the senior campers that is.

Percy and Annabeth especially.

He almost fell, grasping the table to steady himself when he realized what this meant. What it could mean.

Chris stood there, looking confused, frowning at the hieroglyphic that hovered above his head.

Nobody moved. Some, he knew, didn't understand the meaning of the symbol, they weren't at the camp long enough to know.

But he knew Percy would know, Annabeth, anyone who as at the battle of Manhattan two years ago.

Because that symbol, it meant danger and confusion, because he was sure it had never happened before. And how did Chris even get through the borders?

Because that symbol, fading away, was a gold and silver scythe.

"No," Percy's disbelieving tone resonated in the loudest quiet.

"Fuck no. No, no, no, no, no."

It was the sign of Kronos.

For the first time in forever, there was a son of Titan.


End file.
